vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a Japanese dinosaur-like creature who appears in the Mario series and is Mario's sidekick, as well as the tritagonist in many games. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as Mario Party, and Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka in all games. Description Yoshi is a little green dinosaur like creature that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. He has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since Super Mario World, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, and is also known to be very intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. Although in the Super Mario World Cartoon, Yoshi can speak just like a human, in most games, his only means of communication are incoherent babbles and noises. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi, as seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and return to his egg. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. In some games, Yoshi can flutter to get to higher places. History Super Mario World Yoshi's first appearance was in Super Mario World in 1991. The dinosaur's friends have been captured by Bowser. Once Yoshi tried to rescue his friends, Bowser trapped him inside an egg and he needs help. Mario went to Dinosaur Land to rescue Peach from King Koopa. On his way, he sees an egg. Curious, Mario opens it, only to reveal Yoshi. Yoshi thanks Mario and says they should team up together. Mario and Yoshi were able to rescue the princess, and Peach thanks Yoshi for assisting Mario. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Before the events of Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island features mostly Yoshi. The dinosaur sees a bag being carried by The Stork. The bag falls, and Yoshi was desperate to get it. The bag contains Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and Yoshi and the others were happy. But Kamek appears and kidnaps Baby Luigi, and Yoshi must defeat Kamek and Bowser Jr. and rescue the baby. Baby Mario and Yoshi were able to do it, and they all lived happily ever after. Super Mario 64/ Super Mario 64 DS Yoshi made an appearance in Super Mario 64. After Mario collects 120 Stars, he must go to the cannon. There, Yoshi is at the back. Yoshi gives Mario 100 lives and then runs off. Yoshi then appears in Super Mario 64 DS as a playable character. Yoshi was the only playable to not get in the castle, since he is sleeping on the roof. Yoshi then wakes up mysteriously on the ground and Lakitu Bro. tells him that Mario, Luigi and Wario have gone missing. Yoshi then frees Mario, Luigi and Wario while collecting Power Stars, and they all teamed up to rescue Peach from Bowser. Mario Kart series Yoshi has appeared in every installment of the Mario Kart series. He has his own course ( in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii) called Yoshi Falls. He says his name repeatedly and in Mario Kart Wii, he talks in a high-pitched voice. He falls under the medium weight class in Mario Kart Wii but a lightweight in Mario Kart DS. He has a red saddle and a trademark long tongue. He is one of the most popular characters in the Mario Kart series. Mario Party series Yoshi has consistently appeared and been playable in all of the mainstream Mario Party games. He even got his own stage on Mario Party. Since his debut to the Mario Party series, Yoshi has usually been partnered with Birdo. Super Smash Bros. series Yoshi appeared in all Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Although he only has two jumps, his second jump is very high, and can help Yoshi reach places that otherwise would require three or four jumps to be made. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's "Egg Throw" move is Yoshi's third jump. Yoshi's final smash is Super Dragon, where Yoshi grows wings, and can fly freely around the stage while breathing fire or shooting fireballs at opponents. Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, the species comes in many colors. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many other colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi that laid them. In games such as the Super Smash Bros. series, the colors of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs are always white with green spots. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters Category:Smash combants